Heritage / Triple aspect
Bella, Velsa, and Mora https://www.theoi.com/Khthonios/Hekate.html Similar to the listing of the Greek Hecate/Hecatine Tradios (Tradition) Pronounced as "He Kaysh" which means "I am with you". Bella, Vesla and Mora, are three Dacian names/titles also for types of energy beings, similar to vampires, also known as Moroi in Slavic mythos. Bella or Bolla in Moldova folklore, Belsa in Dacan, and Bellias, the beast maiden in Dacian. Velsa, Vellias in Dacian, the shadow woman, and Volsa in Moldova. She was the “mother or matron” of the three. She was a feral goddess or being, whom had long un-kept tree like hair, wild pale skin, and green gold eyes. She was not a mother in the sense she had children, but in that she was a spiritual mature spirit woman. The Dacian tradition is one of shama or shamanism; we are spirit beings from our first breath. To breathe in the breath of life, creation of the divine speech world (universe) we are one, from that very day. Let us continue to hunt and rejoice in the blood and life spiri for we are ancient kind! Mora is the crone goddess or being of the three women. She is also the woman who named the Moroi, they are named after her, in Moldavian. (Moro, wild sorrow) Mora (Happy) Morai (Happy Spirit) People have always perceived vampires or vampiric beings to be filled with sorrow since they had to drink blood or consume energy. This is a misconception, but others like varolaci, or the vorci (vorsuc/Liches) and the Vorcokalas (Varolaci) perceive vampiric beings to be unclean when this is not so. Mora in Wikipedia Bella and Vesla are also Italian in the ranks of the Volsci and Stregenes and Stregoni, also Stregani aka the VtM Ravnos and Ravkos as well. Bella means maiden or young woman, and is why Bella Swan was named Bella in the Twilight Series. Vesla is an Italian name also known to be one with Marie, or Mari, Dark One, Black one, soul-less one, Black woman, or black girl, or being of the beastial arts of war and justice. (Not a racial term, but black because Vesla is black inside of herself – war is all she knows – not in an offensive pattern but in a defensive pattern, not in a domestic manner, but in a worldly way.) Velsa has parallels to Mara, and Anat or Annath/Shushaki, Kali Ma, and Apollyon, which is a feminine warrior name – means “Sister of Apollo”. It is also similar to Abaddon, which is seen as “demonic” even if it is not. Abaddon in Hebrew means “Wise one”. Abaddon is actually like an adverb, I believe. Like “It is Given, or It is said.” Abaddon was seen as an evoking name in ritual, when asking for the gates of Baddiel to open, and then putting them in set position during the opening ritual, so that prayers could be heard in the Underworld of Akadu mythos. “Iset, Aku, Abaddon, T’dtiel”. (A Little off topic here) Women were not always seen as feeders of the men in vampirology. A woman was a feral, wild protector of herself and her house. She would hunt evil doers and kill them, by whatever means nessecary. She would hunt them as a projecting spirit, known in Romanian and Dacian as a Lash, in German as the Laisher. Stregani and Stregoni are known for keeping and writing the laws of vampires – and was the basic for the Volturi in Twilight. The types of vampires in Twilight from Edward to the newborn Bella, are based on Stregani and Stregoni. Stregoni form houses or covens. Stregani are often nomadic. A Lasher/Laisher (Lai’ash’er)[ To come apart of, an fly off] is also seen as the German NachtZehrer – always with the “t”, The “Nachzehrer” is an evil doer, a un-transcended vampire or vampiric like being, whom wasted their often gross sexual prowess on men of a non good nature, and corrupted villages and is basic for the term “Prostitute” in 10th century Germany and parts known as England today. She was often a she, but sometimes a he also. They are often referred to as “Nachshilly” and “Nachshillier” for men. A woman’s primary place in the “home” then was to do her duty. Italian Stregani and Stregenes tradition teaches a woman must know all the arts of life: War if she’s created into it, Art and Sciences of life and medicines/healing, taking care of the home or province behested unto her, for when her tribal husband would join her, and then the joining of forces, her with him and so forth. She also must abstain from sexual prowess until she meets her true mate, whom she should spot right off, as the true one and not just any old male. However, she must listen to her spirit and learn about sexual prowess with herself and her mate, BY abstaining from trying it. Trust me, this is very possible. If she was found disinterested in mating or was shunned, Vesla, would become Mesla, and other duties and arts would be bestowed on her person. It was not required a woman be with a man or vice versus, sometimes she would be spared an average reign or Reis with a mate, and be able to be a beastial maiden all the days of her life, or her counterpart, a matron or Maetre , a beastial mother again not of children but in mature spiritual sense of her body/spirit. Sometimes, maidens were also crones from creation (they call their birthday their creation). Category:Magick Traditions Category:Witsku & Heatheru Category:Ancient Paiga Category:Paganism Category:Shamanism Category:Triple Goddess/God